shut up (a stydia fic)
by Loveamandajean2013
Summary: stydia smut...pretty much the two are hanging out and things end up getting hot and heavy.


"It's been oddly peaceful lately," Lydia says to Stiles from his bed. He looks up from his calculus book, "I know. I'm waiting for it all to crash down." They lock eyes briefly before Lydia looks away. "Like the calm before a storm?" Stiles nods and moves from his desk to sit next to Lydia. "Hey, Lyds," he says while rubbing her shoulder "let's not think about things falling apart or crashing down. Let's just enjoy this calm." Lydia smiles and nods. They two remain side by side studying and chatting for a while. "Agh!" Stiles groans, "When will this end!" Lydia looked up and laughed. "After exams, unless you fail." Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed her playfully. She smiled and nudged him. Stiles went to nudge her back, but Lydia caught him by surprise. She stood up off the bed and he almost fell off. Lydia tried to restrain a laugh and failed. "Hey, that was low." Stiles said with false frustration as Lydia returned to her spot beside him. She looked up at after a second and without thinking she brought her hand to the back of his head and pulled it down to hers. Stiles was unsure how to respond at first and he froze, but only for a few seconds. Once his brain registered what was happening, he deepened the kiss, pulling Lydia onto his lap. As their tongues collided Stiles laced one hang in Lydia's hair and placed the other firmly around her waist. The kiss seemed infinite. With eyes closed and light streaming through Stiles' window, the world around them seemed to dissolve until it was just Lydia and Stiles. After a few minutes of muffled wandering hands and stifled moans they broke apart panting. A wide smile broke across Lydia's face. "Oh shut up," Stiles said with a teasing smile all his own. "I didn't say anything," Lydia replied running her hand down his jaw line. Stiles resisted the urge to shiver and gave her a keen look "well your face did." With those words Lydia once again closed the gap between them. Her hands drifted to his waist and slipped under his shirt drifting up his abdomen. Feeling his lean muscles she breaks the kiss and slides his shirt over his head. Stiles shifted the two of them laying Lydia on her back and positioned himself over her. He moved his mouth to her neck and his deft hands began to undo the buttons of her shit. Lydia's hands roamed Stiles body. She moaned as his lips moved up and down her neck. Lydia's hands came to rest at the waist of Stiles' pants. She unfastened them and slipped her hand into his boxers. She quickly found his hardness and caressed it. Stiles mouth stilled on her neck as he suppressed a moan. He sloppily moved his hands to slide her brand traps off her shoulder. Lydia smiled as she started to rub him faster and more deliberately. Stiles had to fight the urge to buck against her. She stilled her hand and slid it back up his stomach raising her hips. Stiles got the message loud and clear. He slipped his hands to her hips and hastily yanked off her skirt and panties. After taking off Lydia's skirt stiles removed his pants and boxers with an odd little shimmy. Lydia giggled half from the humor of stiles trying to take off his pants and half from being so giddy at being with Stiles. "Shhh," Stiles said pressing a finger to his lips. He began to kiss her neck then slowly trailed kissed down to her chest. He moved his hands to cup her breasts as he kissed across her collar bone. Lydia relaxed under his touch and reveled in the pleasure of his lips on her skin. He moved his mouth and hands down her body occasionally nipping as he went. When he reached her slit he slowly opened it with one hand while issuing his other index finger to lightly stroke her clit. Lydia's thighs quivered at his touch and she ached for more. He moved his head down and replaced his index finger with his tongue flicking her clit lightly causing her to feel waves of fire jolt through her body. Lydia moaned and arched her back into him. Stiles inverted two fingers into her opening and began to move then in and out while still flickering his tongue. Lydia's hands griped Stiles hair waiting more but not know what she wanted. Stiles moved his mouth down so suck lightly and place a kiss. He then removed his fingers and grabbed a condom from the night stand the he started to position himself over Lydia. He looked her in the eyes asking a silent question. "Please," Lydia responded feebly while stroking his face with the back of her hand. He positioned his hardness up against his opening and slowly pushed his way in. Lydia gasped then sighed in relief. She instantly wrapped her legs around him as he began to pump his hips. He was gentle and sure, using slow steady strokes. Lydia kissed his chest and neck and whispered in His ear "faster." He picked up his speed, making quick shallow strokes. Lydia screamed and drug her nails down his back drawing blood. Stiles moaned and quickened his pace even more as Lydia bit down on his shoulder. They were both reaching their limits moan and screaming each other's names. Finally Lydia came followed shortly by Stiles. Once they were both done stole removed the condom then crawled up the bed beside Lydia. He placed his arm around her holding her close. "Shut up," she murmured into his chest. "I didn't say anything," stiles replied smiling as he kissed the top of her strawberry blonde hair. "Yeah well your face did." Lydia laughed as she curled up closer to him and began to drift off to sleep. "I love you, Stiles," she whispered right before sleep carried her away. "I love you too Lyds. I really do," Stiles said soft to her while stroking her back as he joined her in slumber.


End file.
